The Cat's Past
by EclipsedLight
Summary: Akito is angry that Kyo is happy and so he hires a monk with powers to place a spell on Kyo and Tohru. It works but Yuki, Haru, and Momiji get dragged in as well. Will opinions change of Kyo after this experience?
1. prologue

Light: Eclipsedlight here with a new story and some news about the other one's already written. Crimson will persume soon and so will Tyson and Rei Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. Plus my editor Ami will be making a new story which I'm sure you will like. Any way this is a Fruit's Basket story and from what I hear from friends and Ami that you'll like it. It's about Kyo since he is my favorite character. Also I will be doing another beyblade story. Don't worry about us not finishing Crimson or Behind the Scenes. We have up to chapter 24 done for Crimson just have to type it and Tyson and Rei's we have other things done aswell. So here is the prolog to my newisest story.

* * *

The cat has always been the outcast of the zodiac, but what was life like that way? Only the cat knows. What would people think of the cat if they were able to see his past? For Tohru Honda and some of the other Sohmas do that. With a spell cast on them Tohru and the others get to see what Kyo's past was like. Unknown to them Kyo is there but can't be seen by them. Will this break Kyo and Tohru? Will it give the Sohma's a different view of the cat? Will it stop the rivalry between Yuki and Kyo? How will the others get them out of this spell? Why would Akito do this? Find out the answers to these questions and more when you read "The Cat's Past." Is life that horrible for the cat or is it all in his head? This story takes place after volume seventeen of the manga. If you have not red it this story contains major spoilers. 


	2. Grave

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since you've heard from Light or me. I'm Ami if you've forgotten (FireballAmi if you've seen me on the site). Anyways here's another of Light's own stories called"TheCat's Past" and it's Fruits Basket which in my opinion is an awesome series.Well to the point besides stating the usual disclaimer, I've got lots of free time for a while now so I'll be posting many chapters of Light's "Crimson" and hopefully the long awaited Chapter 17 before the start of next week. We'll both be working hard to also try and update Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade as well as Beyblade Short Stories. Hmm what else? Well if anyone cares to visit, I have my own name on and if anyone wants to read I have a beyblade fic posted up called "A Lesson in Love" which although I planned to make it a one-shot, isn't going to end there. I plan to expand on it and as well as post another Beyblade fic that I've been working on called "The Kei Project." Exciting, huh? Okay enough chatting, on to the disclaimer...**

**Okay... (1) Light owns no rights whatsoever to Fruits Basket but she does own a very cute Kyo Cat Doll (I want one!) and the manga and anime which she has purchased in a store. (Actually to tell the honest truth, Light first introduced me to this series, and I loved it.) (2) I, Ami, have only aided Light in the editing and posting of this fic, all creation and pretty much most of the ideas have come from her. And finally (3) Enjoy! Please Review! Enjoy! Please Review! (Damn I need a recorder so it could repeat that all day and annoy everyone. He he.) Alrighty got to work at 6:30 am tomorrow, so enjoy! And don't forget to review: )

* * *

**

Grave

Loud ranges of sounds echoed through the lunchroom as Tohru, her friends and the Sohma's, which consisted of Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu sat around a large table and began eating their lunch. Everything seemed normal until Kyo told Tohru something unusual.

"Tohru, I won't be home all day tomorrow so don't worry about setting up a meal for me."

Arisa Uotoni leaned in and spoke loud enough so that even the two tables on either side of them could hear. "What, you have a date or something orange top?"

"No." Kyo stated bluntly before eating a hot dog-shaped octopus.

"So then what are you doing?" Arisa asked.

"It's none of your business," Kyo answered, irritated.

"Spill it. What are you doing?" Arisa asked again, this time in a more determined voice which clearly stated that she wasn't going to just drop the matter.

"Forget it." Kyo replied as he got up and began to walk away. Uo pulled off her right shoe, aimed it and threw it at Kyo, who caught it just before it hit his head. Turning around, Kyo glared at Uo and yelled, "What the hell was that for!"

"For not answering my question, now answer!" Uo yelled back.

"No!" Kyo spat.

"Just answer her question already, you stupid cat," Yuki cut in, before continuing to eat his lunch.

"Why you damn rat!" Kyo yelled back and threw a punch at Yuki who easily dodged, and left an opening for Haru to smack Kyo on the head.

"Kyo, just answer the question," Haru spoke calmly.

"No, now leave it at that." Kyo stated again, this time more firmly.

"Damn it cat, give us a goddamn answer or I'll break your neck," Haru replied as he changed into Black Haru.

"You idiot, you just had to bring Black Haru out," Yuki stated, getting annoyed with Kyo's stubbornness.

Black Haru raised his fists, preparing to attack Kyo when Kyo finally answered.

"I'm going to my mother's grave." Kyo explained with a sigh, before continuing irritably, "There, you happy?"

"Huh? Your mother died? When did this happen?" Arisa asked, confused. Kyo didn't answer.

"Kyo? Can I go with you?" Tohru asked quietly before smiling." I would really like to meet your mother." A small blush formed on Tohru's cheeks, causing Kyo to blush as well and rub the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah sure," Kyo answered, sounding as though he didn't care.

"Hmm? I would like to go too,"Arisa cut in.

"I do too!" Momiji yelled excitedly.

"It seems like a good way to waste our day tomorrow." Haru replied, sounding bored.

"All of us there together would be nice." Hanna articulated as she bit down on a small chip. "Just like when we visited Kyoko's grave." She added before putting another chip in her mouth.

"Hey, hey wait a second! I never said all of you could come!" Kyo yelled at the group angrily.

"Well you invited Tohru," Haru stated bluntly. "I don't see why we can't come too."

"Please Kyo? It would be fun if we could all go together and I'm sure your mother would be happy to see all the friends you've made." Tohru smiled again as Kyo bite his lip.

"Fine," Kyo grumbled before sitting down again to finish his lunch.

The next day Kyo and Tohru met up with Haru, Momiji, Arisa, and Hanna at the bus stop. Earlier that morning, Yuki had told Tohru that he had planned to go to his base and couldn't join them. So the rest of the group got on a bus and headed towards Kyo's mother's grave. The bus passed through the Sohma estate and about ten miles away later the Sohma family temple where almost all the Sohma family graves resided came into view. The bus halted and the group got off of the bus.

Arisa's mouth dropped as she exclaimed out loud, "Your mom was buried in this temple? It's huge! Your family must be rich."

"Yes it is quite big." Hanna stated as the group began following Kyo.

"No, this is where all the Sohma's are buried so this temple belongs to the whole family." Haru explained to everyone.

"You're kidding?" Arisa questioned, still taken aback.

"No." Kyo stated plainly, before becoming quiet again. They all walked in silence following Kyo through the temple, and crossing many sections of graves that had been labeled with animals on signs posted separating them. The whole graveyard was split into twelve sections each marked with a different animal.

_ That must be where they bury the members of the zodiac_. Tohru thought as they walked by a mausoleum that was the fanciest thing in entire graveyard.

"That's where the head of the family is buried…" Haru explained as he watched his companions' eyes widen in awe at the large building, except for Kyo who continued to trudge along. The whole temple was larger than Shigure's entire house put together. Tohru walked into Kyo when he suddenly stopped abruptly.

"Kyo?" Tohru replied as she looked up to see Kyo's face. It was filled with emotions of rage and sadness.

"Yo orange top, why'd you stop?" Arisa replied, irritably.

"We can't go yet. Not until they're gone." Kyo answered as he indicated at the people standing near one of the graves. "I'll go talk to them first. Don't come over until I say, okay?" Kyo added seriously, and waited for them all to respond. When he was satisfied with their answer, he walked away and went over to the people near the grave. As he came closer to the group, he began to receive glares. Tohru flinched as she saw how angry the people were becoming. Kyo stopped in front of them and bowed his head before standing straight and looking at a middle-aged man who was standing in the middle of the group.

"Why are you here?" The middle-aged man growled angrily.

"Why else would I come?" Kyo replied sarcastically as he looked down towards the grave. Suddenly a woman standing in the group walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Kyo turned to face the woman and glared as his friends watched on with a look of shock on all their faces except for Haru, who looked uncomfortable but not surprised by what had happened.

"How dare you! You foul and insolent boy! You have no reason to be here!" The woman screamed at him.

"She's my mother. I believe that is reason enough for me to be here." Kyo stated as he continued to glare, but this time more coldly. Several people in the group backed away slightly and the man in the middle spoke again.

"Yes you are her son as well as the monster that killed her." Kyo's father smirked. "What kind of son does that make you?"

Kyo tensed up. He hated being blamed for his mother's death. Kyo's glare softened at his father, as he replied in a calm voice, "It wasn't my fault."

Kyo's father lifted his arm and swung it at Kyo, punching him directly in the face. Kyo continues to stand and glare at the people in front of him as blood trickled slowly down the side of his lip. Quickly like the first blow, Kyo received another hit but this time at his head yet he still remained standing. Finally after two more blows to his face, and three to his stomach, Kyo fell to his knees. He tried to stand up again but was forced completely down on the ground after a foot landed hard on his back, pinning him beneath it.

"Why would you, after thirteen years suddenly want to show up at your mother's grave? Is it because your time is almost up?" Kyo flinched as a sinister smile formed on his father's face.

"You know it's inevitable, the cat is always locked up in the end. But when that time comes for you, a lot of people will be celebrating your imprisonment." Kyo's father replied coldly. "No one will ever again have to look at the ugly monster."

Kyo remained silent as his father piled more insults on him while inside Kyo's mind he screamed and pleaded for his father to stop. Negative thoughts consumed Kyo's brain as his head was suddenly lifted by his hair, forcing Kyo to look directly at his father. Kyo's father smiled brightly before saying, "Hopefully before your imprisonment, you'll do everyone a favor and kill yourself." Kyo's father threw Kyo's body, making it slam hard against his mother's own grave. Kyo's head hit the corner of the grave stone and blood began to drip from the open wound. Meanwhile Haru held back Tohru as Uo and Hanna stared on, completely numb. Again they watched as Kyo's father grabbed Kyo's hair but this time he rubbed Kyo's head in the blood that he had spilled on the tomb's grayish stone. The blood smeared but Kyo's father refused to release Kyo until he was satisfied that most of the blood had been wiped off before he threw Kyo to the ground and left him there.

"Don't you dare spill your disgusting blood on your mother's grave again, you filthy monster." Kyo's father spat before walking away with the others, leaving his son lying on the ground, motionless.

Kyo had forgotten about Tohru, Haru, Arisa, Momiji, and Hanna during his argument with his father, for most of them had witnessed the whole event all except Momiji whose eyes had been covered by Tohru, but that still didn't prevent him from hearing everything that had happened. Arisa still stood shocked at Kyo's lying form unable to understand why Kyo had been beaten for what seemed like no justifiable reason and also as to why he hadn't of tried to defend himself. Hanna closed her eyes for a brief moment, as though she could will herself to erase the scene that had seemed to already imprint itself on her mind. Haru, on the other hand, placed his hand on Momiji's shoulder and tried to comfort the suddenly shaking boy's body. But it was Tohru who first rushed quickly to Kyo's side after Kyo's father had walked away. She was kneeling beside him, gently pushing on his shoulder and asking in a worried voice whether he was okay. Small tears formed in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

Kyo turned his face towards Tohru and she noticed that his lip was already turning a light blue color. Kyo smiled weakly at her and replied, "I'm okay, just a little sore." Tohru smiled weakly also and hugged Kyo suddenly, causing him to grunt from pain.

"I'm so sorry." Tohru apologized quickly and she helped Kyo stand up.

"It's okay." Kyo replied. The others soon joined Kyo and Tohru and silently they each paid their respects to Kyo's mother before leaving. On their way home, Arisa had to ask about what they had all witnessed at his mother's grave.

"Orange top? Hey, how come you let that gut beat on you like that?" Arisa asked, irritated.

"He's my birth father so he has a right too plus I'm use to it." Kyo replied calmly.

Arisa turned silent at this response and watched as Kyo walked off the bus when it had completely stopped and begin heading towards Shigure's. Tohru waved goodbye to her friends before walking up to Kyo and matching his pace.

"That was a very interesting trip. I see now why when we visited Kyoko's grave you had such dark feelings around you." Hanna thought out loud before she joined up walking next to Arisa.

Tohru and Kyo silently walk back to Shigure's. When they arrived home, Kyo ran up to his room, leaving Tohru to stand and watch him until he disappeared out of sight. Yuki noticed this and wondered what was wrong, as he glared at Kyo before he entered his room.

"What'd you do to Tohru now?" Yuki asked, irritated.

"Get lost rat," Kyo glared as he slammed his door shut. Alone in his room, Kyo continued to punch his wall as he replayed all of the things his father had said to him. His father's voice still rang in his ear. "Do us all a favor and kill yourself…" Kyo dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around his body. A sudden anger filled him as one thought consumed his mind – _I have to beat Yuki. I will not be imprisoned by Akito. _


	3. Into the Past

**Wow it's been waaaaaay too long since this has been posted so I, Ami, have been asked by Light to apologize for the long delay in posting. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Okay now onto the usual so you all can get to reading. Beginning with the... disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: (1) Light doesn't own Beyblade. (2) Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Sadly at the moment I can't think of anything else to say... oh there is one thing. Thank you all for being very, very patient. Okay onto the next chapters. Two chapters will be posted to make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Into the Past

Tohru Honda was standing outside in the warm spring weather while hanging up fresh, clean laundry on the lines when a sudden crash caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw for the briefest moment the door break as an orange haired boy came flying through it. He fell against her and turned into a cat.

"Oh Kyo, are you okay!" Tohru asked in a panicked but worried voice as she held the unconscious Kyo in her arms, protectively.

"He'll be alright Tohru," Shigure replied as he walked closer to the now door-less hole created in his house. "Kyo just started another fight with Yuki and was sent flying again, but ohhh my poor door. Yet againit'll need to be fixed," he signed as he stared sadly at the hole.

"Yes I know but Kyo is unconscious right now. Yuki must have hit him really hard. I'll just take him up to his bed and repair the hole later." Tohru answered as she picked Kyo up, along with his clothes and walked through the newly created hole. She headed towards the stairs and went up towards Kyo's room.

Meanwhile at the Sohma family estate, Akito was having a meeting with two very important people; one of which was Kyo's birth father and the other was an unknown man who had the features of a temple monk.

"He has only six months left before he will finally be confined and never freed again." Kyo's birth father replied, exceedingly pleased.

"Yes, it would be good to have him locked away as soon as possible, but I'm still not satisfied with just that. Each day he is spending his remaining time in happiness. I'd prefer him to suffer for the little time he has left instead. It would be even better if that ugly girl suffers along with him." Akito responded with an evil glint in her eye.

"Which is why you called me here?" The monk who had been silent up until now spoke.

"Yes. I would like you to make the cat relive his past so that he understands clearly that there is no way escape his future. I want him to be so humiliated that he'll welcome his confinement." Akito explained to the man with a sinister smile on her face.

"I will do as I am told. Do you wish this to be done tonight?" The young monk asked.

"Yes. Go to Shigure's house now and do it tonight, and if you can, make the ugly girl see his past as well. It would give me great pleasure in seeing her wretched face when she finally realizes the truth about the monster she is living with." Akito ordered before she dismissed the young monk.

Back at Shigure's, Hatsuharu and Momiji had just arrived for a small visit and were busy talking with Yuki as Tohru made dinner.

"So Yuki, you actually beat Kyo so bad that he's been unconscious for an hour now?" Momiji asked surprised though still cheerful.

"It's the stupid cat's fault for what he did; attacking me all of a sudden without a reason." Yuki replied, not holding back his detest.

"What? He just attacked for no reason? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Kyo..." Haru said surprised at all the strange things that kept happening around Kyo lately.

_First it was at the grave when he didn't defend himself and now a fight with Yuki for no reason at all. Something must be wrong._ Haru thought to himself.

"He attacked pretty hard so I just did the same." Yuki stated bluntly as a knock came from the front door. Shigure stood up and answered it. He was greeted by Kureno and a man who looked like a young monk.

"Hello Kureno, what can I do for you?" Shigure replied in his usual carefree tone.

"Nothing really, Akito requests that this man here see Kyo." Kureno explained.

"Uh, yes, well Kyo is upstairs asleep." Shigure answered before he was cut off by the monk.

"It's alright I need him to be asleep to do what I came here to do." The monk explained before heading up the stairs towards Kyo's room. Pausing mid-way, he turned and looked towards Tohru, who had just walked into the room carrying several bowls. "Uh yes, young miss could you assist me in 10 minutes?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Tohru replied smiling brightly as the monk continued upwards; the plan already becoming set in motion.

Reaching the landing, the young monk headed towards his destination, found it within a minute and walked inside Kyo's room. The monk walked over to Kyo's body, knelt down and began saying a spell. Kyo's body suddenly started to radiate a florescent green. Just as Kyo's whole body had turned into the glowing green, Tohru walked in. Tohru screamed loud enough that the several members downstairs had heard and raced up the steps to find out what was wrong. Tohru calmed herself enough and ran to Kyo's bed and grabbed his hand. Just then Yuki barged in and grabbed her shoulder as Haru grabbed Yuki's shoulder while Momiji followed after clinging to Haru's hand. The glow suddenly surrounded them all. Yuki yanked Tohru away from Kyo as Tohru released Kyo's hand due to the pull from Yuki, but it had made no difference when all four of their bodies abruptly collapsed to the ground.

Shigure walked in, panicking and even more bothered when he came upon the bodies of everyone collapsed on the floor just as the monk was leaving the room.

"I just put a shield on the door. Anyone who is not a member of the zodiac will be unable to get in." The monk replied as he ended his shield spell.

"I see. So what spell did you use on them?" Shigure asked, seriously.

"It was meant for the cat and the girl but now the others are experiencing the past as well. The past of the cat, I mean," the monk explained.

"Was Akito the one to order this?" Shigure asked, not convinced.

"Yes she was. You may confirm it with her if you want to but as for me, my work is done. Goodnight." The monk answered, walking completely out of the room and down the steps.

"Why? Why Akito? Why would you do this?" Shigure wondered out loud as he looked down at the three collapsed onto the ground and then Kyo who still lay in bed as though asleep.


	4. The Birth of the Cat

**Since I pretty much said all that I thought was of importantance in the previous chapter, I'll just let you guys get onto reading. Also I'd like to say sorry again for the really long wait. Hopefully the next chapters will be posted much faster. Till then... the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: (1) Light doesn't own Beyblade. (2) Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**That's all. I hope you all enjoy the chapters. Till next time. **

* * *

Tohru and the others woke up and found themselves inside the Sohma's main house looking at a young Shigure, Ayame and Hatori except they weren't that young; they all appeared to be in their late teens. The three also noticed that the young adults were all sitting on the floor talking to a pregnant lady who was sitting with them. The woman was wearing a long purple sleeve sweater and a long white shirt. She had long, silky brown hair with matching brown eyes and she appeared to be talking to the three boys happily while they all seemed preoccupied on her stomach.

"Mrs. Sohma, how much longer till your baby is born?" Ayame asked cheerfully as he brushed a strand of silver hair from his face.

The pregnant woman smiled brightly as she replied, "Not much longer."

"Hey Hatori, isn't this going to be the first baby you get to deliver for the Sohma family?" Shigure smirked playfully as he slapped Hatori on the back.

"I'm only going to be helping Shigure, but I'm mainly there to see if it's a member of the zodiac." Hatori replied emotionlessly as he pried Shigure's hand from his back.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Ayame cut in, drawing attention to the woman's belly again.

"I'm not quite sure…" The woman stated before rubbing her belly softly, "…but I'm hoping it'll be a boy."

Suddenly the woman bent over in pain; clutching her belly with one hand as her other hand kept her from landing face first onto the floor. The boys all jumped back and then rush towards her helping her to sit up again.

"It looks like it's time," She panted as Ayame and Shigure's eyes grew wide. Only Hatori appeared to be calm and began directing the situation.

"Ayame, go and get the car. We need to hurry and get her to a hospital." Hatori ordered as Ayame nodded slowly, stood up and ran out of the room.

Both boys, as well as the small group watching everything, followed Ayame's path out of the room. The woman moaned in pain, forcing everyone to look back towards her. "Now Shigure, help me get her into a more comfortable position till Ayame comes back." Hatori stated as he already began to move her. Shigure followed suit.

"I thought we have a family doctor that can do this sort of thing at the Sohma estate?" Shigure panicked as the woman began screaming in pain. Both boys helped the woman stand and allowed her to lean against them as they lead her towards the entrance of the estate and hopefully where Ayame had the car already for them.

"We do but the doctor just so happens to be gone for this entire week. We don't have a choice but to take her to a normal hospital." Hatori explained as the three of them stepped outside followed not far behind by Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kyo just as Ayame halted the car in front of them.

"What if the baby is a member of the zodiac and transforms?" Shigure asked as they all got into the car with Ayame and Shigure helping the woman into the back.

Shigure and Ayame sat on either side of the woman who seemed to be gasping for air at the same time as Hatori got into the driver's seat. "Then I'll have to erase some memories." Hatori stated coldly but loud enough for them all to hear.

The scene switched to the hospital as Hatori pulled up towards the entrance. The woman screamed even louder as the pain appeared to be killing her. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori helped her walk into the hospital as the doors slid open. No one in the hospital came until she yelled harshly, "Will someone get their ass over here and help me deliver this baby!"

Ayame and Shigure flinched visibly in surprise as her yell drew the attention of a few nurses that quickly rushed over. Someone had gotten her a wheel chair and rushed her towards the delivery ward. Several minutes later she was surrounded by two nurses and a doctor who worked feverishly around the woman who was screaming her lungs out. Suddenly another man entered the room and went to the woman's side and held her hand as she continued to scream. She quieted down for a moment at the sight of him as he kissed her forehead affectionately.

As Tohru watched, she felt touched by how the couple seemed to support each other._ I wonder if this was how my parents were when I was born._

The man hung on to the woman's hand as the birthing procedure began. During this, Hatsuharu quickly buried Momiji's head against his chest to prevent him from watching as Yuki covered Haru's eyes. Finally after what seemed like hours of labor and inexhaustible screaming, they finally heard the woman's screams end as they were replaced by high pitched cries of a newborn. The doctor handed the child to a nearby nurse who quickly took the child to get check and cleaned. The woman signed in relief and appeared to be calming as her breathing slowed.

The nurse that had taken her baby came back over smiling as she folded the blanket under the baby's chin. She stretched out her hands to hand the child over to the mother and said, "You have a healthy son, Mrs. Sohma. Do you have a name in mind for him?"

"Kyo. His name is Kyo." The exhausted woman smiled brightly.

Tohru and Momiji gasped in surprise as Yuki and Hatsuhara both looked at each other in surprise.

"How could we possibly see that?" Hatsuhara whispered out loud to himself but Yuki heard him and replied, "That's something even I would like to know."

Everything appeared to be normal until the nurse holding Kyo started to scream. The baby, she was still holding, whole body had begun to smoke and Kyo was crying from pain. His cries started getting deeper and deeper as his voice changed. The nurse panicked and dropped Kyo in the process. Hatori and the others had rushed in just in time as Hatori caught Kyo just as the nurse dropped him and slipped beads around baby Kyo's wrist. Seeing that the beads were secure, he began erasing everyone in the room who was not supposed to know about the curse. After he had finished and the room had emptied of the hospital's staff, he turned to the couple and remained impassive as he spoke.

"You do understand that your son has been chosen to be the cat of the zodiac. His life won't be easy and neither will yours if you choose to keep him." Hatori explained as he rocked baby Kyo softly in his arms as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Tohru appeared distressed as Hasuhara and Momiji seemed to be bothered by the whole situation that Kyo could be easily treated as though an exposable object while Yuki and Kyo looked on with blank expressions.

"We'll keep him." Kyo's mother replied with determination.

"What? Why? You don't know the pain he'll be causing us! We should just get rid of him." Kyo's father responded with indifference and irritation.

"He's our son; I will always treat him that way even if he is the cat." Kyo's mother stated firmly as she held her hands out to Hatori who gave Kyo to her. She smiled warmly as she held him close and instantly Kyo turned into a little kitten. The man signed wearily as Tohru, Momiji, Yuki and Haru turned to each other.

"Wow… Kyo's father wanted to get rid of him, how sad." Momiji stated soft and sorrowfully, thinking back to his own mother.

"Speaking of Kyo, where is he? He was glowing just like the rest of us." Haru said as he looked around. What he didn't know or see at the time was that Kyo had indeed been there and that Haru had been starring right at him as he spoke.


	5. Year One of the Cat

**Hey everyone! Ami here. Wow... it's definitely been a long time since "The Cat's Past" has been updated and its mainly my fault. I was taking a College summer course (Cell Bio) for the whole month of June. But it's all over with now and I've got lots of free time to edit and post Light's stuff. A majorplus for all of you. Now on to more information about this chapter. (1) It's longer like many asked it to be. (2) More characters are introduced as well as more of Kyo's hidden past is revealed. I bet you're all getting excited just hearing that so I'll just skip right to the disclaimerand letyou get right on to reading and reviewing (two things that even I love to do).**

**Disclaimer: (1) If it isn't already obvious but I'll just repeat myself anyways, Light doesn't own Fruits Basket or its characters though the names Seiji, Aiko, and Atsushi she created as character names for characters that had names unknown to her. (I won't tell you who they belong to sillies cause that would just give it away then.) (2) Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. That sounds simple enough.**

**Till next time then. **

* * *

Chapter 4- Year One of the Cat 

Kyo looked at them all before setting his eyes on Tohru. Anger rose in his voice as he squeezed his hands into fists and through clenched teeth yelled "Damn it! Why'd they have to see that when I never even knew what my birth was like," then his tone softened as he downcast his dismal eyes, "Why is this happening and how come they can't see me? I don't want them to see my past especially not Tohru."

Kyo's eyes darkened even more. "There are just some things in my past that shouldn't be shown."

Kyo reached out to grab Tohru's shoulder, but instead his hand pasted right through her. A smoky mist swiftly and quietly engulfed Kyo as well as the others. When the mist cleared, Kyo and the others found themselves standing in a room with little toys and stuffed animals scattered around the floor as a crib, dresser, a side closet, a small toy chest and a changing station consisted of the only other items around them.

"A baby room?" Momiji stated more in question than in saying.

"Obviously it's Kyo's," Yuki joined in.

A small movement from the crib drew their attention towards it. Tohru was the first to see a small hand reach out of between the plastic bars and smiled taking the initiative to walk closer. Peering down, Tohru saw Kyo squirming in his crib but stopped as though he saw something and faced Tohru, smiling.

"Can you see me?" Tohru asked out loud, though baby Kyo wouldn't be able to understand her.

"What? That's not possible. No one could see us before." Haru stated as Tohru retreated back towards the group away from the crib. As they were talking a small pounding on the carpet stopped them.

They faced the crib again and saw Kyo crawling slowly yet with determination towards the only ajar door in the room.

"How did he…?" Yuki trailed as Haru beckoned them to follow baby Kyo. Kyo lead them around the house for a while before finding a spot in the living room where light had been streaming down on from a window close by. A sofa chair sat on the side blocking most of his body from being seen.

"Kyo's cat instinct: a warm spot in the sun." Momiji said as the others laughed and Kyo scowled.

"What do we do now?" Momiji wondered out loud as the rest looked to each other with uncertainty as baby Kyo continued to sleep peacefully.

"It does look like Kyo'll be out for a while." Yuki added as the others nodded in agreement. "Well, how about we look around? Maybe we'll find out what going on."

"Well it's better than watching him sleep. I bet he'll start snoring soon like always." Haru joked.

"Shut up Haru!" Kyo yelled as he threw a punch towards Haru but like his previous attempts his fist pasted right through which frustrated Kyo even more. Before Kyo could vent any more of his frustrations, a woman's voice that he recognized as his mother's began calling out to him.

"Mother…" Kyo whispered sadly as his anger dissipated.

"Kyo! Oh my god! Kyo, where are you?" Kyo's mother yelled franticly.

"Is that Kyo's mother?" Momiji asked as he listened to her worried yells.

"Of course it is." Haru added. "Let's go find her."

The group began to leave the living room when suddenly Kyo's mother rushed in walking straight through Haru.

"She went right through me…" Haru stated in surprise as Momiji laughed.

The others ignored Haru and focused on the woman searching the entire room. They saw her pause by the sofa chair and rest a hand to her chest as she breathed a deep sign of relief. She reached down to pick up baby Kyo but suddenly paused and jerked back her hands slightly. Reaching down again, she lifted his arm and Tohru noticed a bracelet, one impressed in her mind as belonging to Kyo with its beads of white and a red so dark it looked black. It had been the only thing able to conceal his true form.

Kyo's mother took another deep breath before patting Kyo lightly on his head and leaving the room as well as baby Kyo still sleeping on the carpet.

"Why didn't she take him back to his crib?" Tohru asked out loud to no one in particular.

"If she picks him up, he'll turn into a cat; it's better for her to just to leave him sleeping there." Haru explained as a clicking and creaking sound from the front door opening several feet away grabbed their attention.

"I'm home." A familiar male voice yelled after the group heard the door creak as it shut.

"You're home early. Was work okay?" Kyo's mother asked worriedly as she reentered the living room while Haru moved out of her way before she could walk through him again.

"You know how it is." He replied as Kyo's mother began nodding as those she understood what he was talking about.

Kyo's father walked closer to give Kyo's mother a kiss and to wrap his arms around her when his face contorted in disgust as a single finger pointed just below the window.

"What is that thing doing in here?"

"What?" Kyo's mother replied confused as she turned her head as the others did too towards baby Kyo.

"Why is that monster sleeping in the living room, Aiko?" Kyo's father spat venomously as he glared towards Kyo.

"Honey, he must've gotten out of his crib again. I was going to move him but…" Aiko stuggled with her words but her husband cut her off.

"I thought I told you that that monster was to be out of my sight before I came home."

"But he's your son…"

"That thing will never be my son."

Kyo's mother suddenly burst into sobs as Kyo's father's face softened and he wrapped his arms around his wife. As her sobs lessened, Kyo's father spoke again yet much softer. "Lately I've been thinking that we should have another child; one that isn't such a burden on us and start anew. I'm sure that Ren would be willing to find Kyo a place where he would truly belong."

"What?" Aiko replied in shock as she pushed away from Kyo's father's embrace. "How could you even think something like that?"

"Aiko, it's time you realized that the thing you call our son is nothing but the reject of the curse."

"No! He's our child! Our baby! My baby! I won't let you send him away!" Aiko suddenly started screaming, worrying Kyo's father, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Yuki and even Kyo himself as his baby self stirred.

"Aiko, get a hold of yourself!" Kyo's father yelled when his method of shaking Aiko to her senses wasn't working.

"But he's ours, Seiji! How- How could you even…?" Aiko's voice died as she fainted against Seiji as he looked at her helpless and desperate. Lifting her body into his arms, Seiji carried his wife and placed her gently onto the living room's sofa before racing out of the room. The others stood silent and stunned to their very places until Seiji returned several moments later and kneeled down besides his sleeping wife.

They could hear as Seiji whispered, "Don't worry Aiko, Atsushi and Hatori will be over soon."

"Atsushi?" Tohru asked. "Who is he?"

Haru shook his head as Momiji replied, "I don't know."

"Hatori's father." Haru, Momiji and Tohru looked towards Yuki in surprise. "Before Hatori became a doctor his father was one so he must have followed in his footsteps or so I've heard."

"Oh…" Momiji stated as Tohru turned to look at baby Kyo who despite all the yelling had continued to remain sleeping.

"It's your entire fault that this happened to your mother, you filthy monster!" Tohru heard Seiji yell as she turned to see fierce eyes bore into baby Kyo who seemed to feel them too as he stirred and awoke. Baby Kyo seemed to look at his father emotionlessly as Seiji sneered. "If it wasn't for your mother, you'd have been gone a long time ago."

Although his baby self did nothing, Kyo himself glared angrily yet small tears began to fill up in his eyes. With his right arm, he quickly wiped them away before any fell before whispering coldly, "You're a heartless man and you'll always be one."

Steadily the black mist had begun to appear again and then completely consumed the disheartened group as Kyo glared fiercely at his father until his face vanished in the darkness. As quickly as the smoke had come, it vanished leaving the group in the backyard of a house with flowers covering in patches and a vegetable garden to their left side.

"Not the kind of place you'd expect after seeing that, huh?" Momiji said, breaking the silent between them all.

"I wonder where we are now." Haru stated as the group began to walk around slowly.

"It's Kyo!" Tohru shouted happily as the others noticed a happy Kyo crawling though he appeared to be the same age as the baby before.

"Kyo was so cute when he was little." Momiji said smiling as they walked closer to baby Kyo.

As they reached baby Kyo, Yuki was the first to notice and say, "Aiko is here too, in that lounge chair over there by the strawberries."

"That's where Kyo is probably heading." Tohru added as baby Kyo continued his slow crawl towards his mother. Though it took a while, what with falling on his stomach several times, baby Kyo finally reached his mother who at the time was preoccupied with reading a lengthy novel. Baby Kyo began to climb onto the chair as Momiji joked, "Another of Kyo's cat instincts- climbing."

The others smiled and laughed even as Kyo crossed his arms and gritted his teeth as baby Kyo continued to climb up but couldn't. They all watched as Kyo's mother set her book open on the ground and smiled at Kyo who appeared to be smiling back.

"M-Momma," Baby Kyo struggled to say and smiled when his mother smiled first.

"Say that again, Kyo. Say momma. Come on Kyo. Say momma. Mom-ma." Aiko cooed at Kyo who was still grinning happily at her.

"Seiji come here! Kyo said his first word! He said 'momma'!" Aiko yelled towards the house before returning to baby Kyo and trying to get him to say "momma" again.

"I'm kind of envious of Kyo right now since his momma never rejected him." Momiji stated sadly as he finished by whispering, "Like my momma did."

"We've all had to deal with some things alone." Haru interjected. "Good or bad, this is just how it is for those who are cursed."

The dark mist coiled its way through the group again and began fogging the image as Kyo stated coldly, "Yeah but at least no one will ever get to see your past, Haru" before they all were transported into another time in Kyo's life; a time where things would only continue to get worse after his meeting withthe most feared member of the family.

* * *

**Just so that everyone knows- Ren is the name of Akito's mother which is said in later volumes of the manga. **


	6. Summoned

**Hey everyone! Ami here with Light in the background reminding me AGAIN of the small mistake I wrote in this little chat when I wrote 'Beyblade' instead of 'Fruits Baskets'. I apologize for my error. I must have been posting her other story or my own during that time which was Beyblade. Oh and please forgive all my other little mistakes. I try my best in order to catch them. I also wanted topost this on July 11th since it was my birthday but I didn't think it wasgood enough yet so it got put on hold till today. Anyways to end this long message, I'm going to just head straight to the disclaimer so you all can start reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: (1) Light doesn't own Fruits Basket or its characters with the exception of the characters she has named/ created such as Seiji, Aiko, and Atsushi. (2) Light loves reviews and is always seeking opinions of what her readers like or dislike about her stories as well as her writing. So please review after reading even if its the most simpliest or extravagantly long since reviews often help to inspire and have more chapters posted. (3) Enjoy! If you don't like the story, than how can you even stand to read it. So all I'm saying is enjoy!**

**Well I think that's long enough as well as this newest chapter too. Till next time.**

**Light: Ami you talk to much.**

**Well that's just me I guess. **

**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Summoned 

After the smoke had cleared, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Tohru and Kyo found them selves inside the living room of Kyo's house.

"It looks like we're back here again. So how old do you think Kyo is now?" Haru asked, directing the question towards the entire group.

"Hmm… I don't know; maybe four or five?" Momiji suggested.

"Two possibly since the last time he was a still a baby." Yuki added.

"He's three." Haru stated as Tohru and Momiji both gazed at him with amazement and curiosity as to how he knew that while Yuki and Kyo looked at him skeptically.

"How did you know how old Kyo was, Haru?" Momiji inquired with wonder.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought we were all just guessing ages."

Yuki just sweat dropped as Tohru and Momiji looked at him disappointed as Kyo almost tipped over before raising his fist in the air yelling, "Then why'd you say it so seriously that she'd believed you!"

Two voices which they all recognized at once as Aiko's and Seiji's came closer until both of them were in the living room and having a small argument.

"Does he really have to go meet Akito today? It's too soon. Can't she wait a few more years?" Aiko pleaded.

"Ren is a busy woman and to make her go out of her way even more is ridiculous. Everyone knows that the rat is already staying with Akito and with them both being the same ages, Kyo is old enough to live there without us having to worry about him."

"But Kyo is only three…"

"If Kyo is to ever become any sort of a man, you'll need to stop babying him, Aiko. Akito, I'm sure would know more about this curse than we would and with Kyo out of the house we can finally work on having a child of our own…"

"Will you drop that? You know the doctor said it's impossible for me to have another child after Kyo."

"We can always adopt." Seiji suggested as Aiko frowned even more.

"You'll never understand the bond between a mother and her child."

"He's a monster, there's a difference. Now don't start that crying again. You know I hate that." Seiji's voice changed from harsh to gentle before looking down at his watch on his right wrist. "That's just great. We're going to be late and Kyo doesn't even know we're going yet. We'll continue this discussion later when I get home."

"With Kyo," Aiko stated while Seiji followed after with "Alone."

With that said, Seiji headed up the stairs towards the second floor as the others followed after.

"Kyo's father wasn't a very nice man." Momiji stated as Tohru reached out and grasped his hand firmly before following up the stairs.

Reaching the landing, Seiji took a left and passed by two doorways before stopping at the third. Turning the door knob, he went inside, leaving the door ajar.

"Although I would rather you rot in this house till you died, Akito, on the other hand, insists that I bring you to the main house. Now get up and let's go." Seiji ordered as Kyo stood up from his bed in surprise from where the others had seen him playing with two figurines, a dragon and a man.

"Yes sir," Little Kyo mumbled obediently as he grabbed a tan jacket from his desk chair and follow Seiji out. The group followed them back down the stairs. Aiko stood at the bottom and watched as Seiji and little Kyo walked down. When little Kyo took his last step off the stairs, Aiko took her chance and started to straighten his shirt and jacket.

"Now be good Kyo and do as you're told." Aiko smiled as little Kyo smiled back.

"I will, Mom." Kyo replied firmly.

"Aiko, will you please stop fussing over him. We are already going to be late as it is." Seiji stated as he pulled Kyo away from Aiko's hands and towards the front door as he ordered harshly, "Wait by the car."

As little Kyo opened and closed the door, the others could tell that he heard his mother's voice as she whined, "But what if Akito makes him stay and I never get to see Kyo…"

The others passed through the house walls and followed after little Kyo instead of listening more to Seiji's and Aiko's conversation.

"I know this is a bad time to say this but it's really weird that we can pass through walls. I'm really going to miss doing that when this is over." Haru stated as Momiji glared weakly at him while Tohru focused on finding Kyo and saw him leaning against a nicely-waxed black car with silver pin-striping. His head was tilted forward and focused on the ground. As Tohru walked closer, she noticed wet streaks on his cheeks and knew he had been crying. He then sniffled and used his right arm to rub across his eyes.

Tohru knelt down besides little Kyo and frowned when she reached out to touch his cheek and her hand vanished though. "It's okay Kyo. Don't be sad." She whispered softly though little Kyo continued to cry as the present-day Kyo watched on unable to comfort Tohru and tell her that he would be fine even though he knew it was a lie.

The front door opened and little Kyo turned away as he wiped the last of his tears gone.

"What are you doing boy? I thought I told you to get in the car." Seiji stated as little Kyo stiffened.

"The door was locked, sir." Little Kyo replied as he turned to face his father's cold eyes as Seiji signed deeply.

With a small clicking sound after Seiji had push a button hanging from his set of keys, Kyo began to struggle with the door. Seiji pushed him to the side and opened it for him, allowing for Kyo with some help to get into the front seat as Seiji placed a seat belt around him and buckled him in. Shutting the passenger's door shut, Seiji went around to the other side and got into the driver's seat.

Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Kyo watched as the car roared to life and Seiji backed out of the driveway and onto the road as the clouds above darkened to a gloomy grayish color and little drops of rain began to fall onto the road and their surroundings. They watched as the car vanished down the street before Yuki broke in.

"Now how are we going to follow them?" But before any of them could even think of a plan, the black mist returned and descended upon them. Clearing slowly away, the group found themselves surrounded by forestry, and familiar houses which they recognized almost instantly as belonging to the Sohma's estate. Although it wasn't raining anymore, the ground looked damp and gray clouds still filled the sky.

Tohru noticed Yuki shutter slightly but before she could even ask if he was alright, Seiji's voice as well as some footsteps on gravel began heading towards them.

"Don't you dare disgrace your mother and I, Kyo or I'll definitely see to it that Ren finds you a permanent home elsewhere. Understand me?" Seiji asked harshly while Kyo held his head downward and nodded as he mumbled, "Yes sir."

The others followed after, keeping up in case Seiji said more but he didn't. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reach a door and when Seiji went to knock against it, it suddenly slid open revealing a young black-haired teenager with an all-knowing smile on his face.

"Shigure, you surprised me." Seiji replied startled but Shigure glanced down at Kyo instead who was close behind his father, yet never touched him. Shigure then looked up into Seiji's face and replied, "You're late."

"Bad weather and you know how Aiko is…"

"Akito isn't one to care for excuses. Come in." Shigure said smoothly as he stepped to the side and let both Seiji and Kyo walk in. Kyo quickly removed his shoes as a young maid laid out sandals for him and his father.

"I don't need any. I just came by to drop Kyo off." Seiji replied and the girl took back his sandals as Seiji looked to Shigure. "How long do you think Akito will keep him for?"

Shigure smirked while answering, "As long as Akito wants him for though it probably won't be more than an hour in my opinion. Just long enough to get acquainted with him."

Little Kyo gulped at that and was startled when his father spoke to him. "Kyo, you better do as you're told. I'll be back within an hour with your mother." Turning back to Shigure who bowed politely, Seiji bowed as well before sliding the door open, slipping through and then shutting it.

"You'd be wise to listen to whatever your father told you that is unless you'd rather see how angry Akito can become." Shigure advised seriously as little Kyo nodded in reply. Shigure's smirk returned again. "Good. Now follow me. I'd just hate for you to get lost your first time here."

Shigure started walking away as little Kyo almost tripped on the small step into the house trying to catch up to him. As they were walking, Kyo began to look around even though most of the walls were bare. Several maids were chatting off to the side of the hall when one elder lady met eyes with Kyo. She turned back towards the others and the three of them began to talk in loud whispers amongst each other.

"It's him." The elder began.

"That's him, the one born as the cat?"

"Yes, he's definitely that one, the outcast and shame of the family."

"Why do you think it's here?" The eldest asked.

"I heard that Akito summoned him."

"Hopefully for a punishment," One exclaimed with pleasure.

"Yes, I do hope you're right. That child becomes a horrible beast or so I heard. So disgusting," The elder servant replied.

"Now ladies, I highly doubt that Mrs. Sohma is paying you all to stand around and gossip on such trivial matters. You could even lose your job if someone reported this to her so I suggest you get back to work." Shigure stated as he passed by.

They all bowed and replied, "Yes Master Shigure," before scattering in different directions.

Shigure and little Kyo walked next to each other in silence for several moments as the others followed close behind. Suddenly Shigure looked over at Kyo with a mischievous grin on his face.

"It's funny in a sense on the name your mother ended up choosing for you, don't you think?" Shigure chuckled as little Kyo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Little Kyo asked.

"Obviously you don't know the meaning of your own name. Demon. Kyo translates to mean demon. It's like almost like you becoming the cat was your destiny."

Kyo continued to look at Shigure confused which only caused him to laugh harder and ruffle little Kyo's hair. "You'll understand in a few years exactly what I mean by that."

"Shigure was such a nice kid." Tohru smiled as Shigure began matching his pace with little Kyo.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Yuki said as Kyo added, "Yeah right. He's definitely up to something."

"Whether or not Shigure's a nice guy, you have to give him some credit for helping Kyo out." Haru cut in. "He could've just let those maids continue bad-mouthing him and done nothing. Having others talk about you behind your back is one thing but to know that you can hear them and still have them continue to bad-mouth you, just pisses me off."

Haru's hands curled inward into a fist as Yuki broke in, wrapping his arms around himself. "Calm down Haru before you bring out Black Haru. Even with Black Haru, you wouldn't be able to change the past," then his tone saddened as he finished, "None of us are capable of changing it even if we wished we could."

"You're right Yuki," Haru nodded as his hands reached out and clutched Yuki's in his own.

"Okay, you can let go of me now." Yuki stated as he tried to pull his hands from Haru's grip.

"Oh…right. Yeah," Haru laughed sheepishly as he released Yuki. "It's just when you say the most serious yet cool things I can't help but admire you."

"Oh!" The group turned towards Tohru when she cried out. "Where were you guys when you first met Kyo? I haven't seen any of you yet." Tohru asked with curiosity.

"Haru and I were only two so we couldn't do much at that age." Momiji joined in. "What about you, Yuki? You're the same age as Kyo and didn't Kyo's papa say you were living here?" Momiji asked.

Everyone turned to look at Yuki who looked lost in thought.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked with worry as she touched his arm. Yuki looked down at her with a confused expression. "Are you all right?"

Yuki gave a light nod as a small smile formed on his lips "I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you seemed lost in thought when I asked where you were during this time." Momiji stated as Yuki's body shifted.

"I was here…living with Akito." Yuki answered expressionlessly.

"Really? But I thought you were with Ayame and your mother." Tohru asked as Yuki's face became strained.

"It was around this time I think when Akito asked for me to stay and my mother complied. Ayame was too busy with his own things and so my mother thought it was best for me to just live here." Yuki remarked as though it meant nothing even when his eyes clearly displayed sadness and pain.

Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and smiled weakly.

"Really I'm okay. It's all in the past anyways." Yuki smiled back towards Tohru who nodded in response.

"Scheming rat…" Kyo mumbled to himself angrily as he watched Tohru holding onto Yuki's hand.

"Hey, where'd Kyo go?" Tohru asked, pulling her hand from Yuki's and noticing that little Kyo had disappeared.

"Tohru, he went in here." Momiji called from down the hall as he pointed at a closed door. Tohru and Yuki caught up as they all began walking straight through the door as though ghosts.

"I still find that very cool." Haru stated with a smile before frowning as his eyes set upon someone he very much feared and hated. All of them grew very quiet so much that even the slightest hitch of Yuki's, Haru's and Momiji's breathing could be heard. Even Tohru reached out and grabbed the first two hands on either side of her self which happened to be Yuki's and Momiji's.

"So you're the cat?" The silky yet cold voice of Akito asked with sarcastic curiosity. Little Kyo stood with wide eyes before nodding his head timidly. Akito continued on. "Shigure, I still don't see what makes him a monster." Akito asked Shigure playfully while watching little Kyo's response. "Why do you think all the adults accuse him of being one?"

"I don't know, Akito." Shigure replied simply.

"He's the same age as Yuki but yet he is so much healthier." Akito sneered while reaching down to caress little Kyo's cheek softly." Do you think that's fair?" Akito continued, stopping only when he reached little Kyo's chin. "That a monster like you deserves this health," Akito glared callously at Kyo before roughly lifting little Kyo's chin upwards and closer. Little Kyo frowned and glared back.

"Come and look at this Shigure. The little monster is challenging me. Such a dumb beast so much like his mother thou…" Before Akito could finish, Kyo moved his chin from Akito's hand and bit hard on the closest piece of skin he could reach which happened to be Akito's left hand ring and pinky fingers. Akito screamed loudly as he pushed little Kyo away roughly. As Shigure rushed to Akito's aid, little Kyo watched from the wooden floor with an expression of fear and regret. Tohru and the others, on the other hand, stood speechless. The thought of Kyo just biting Akito was making their brains overwork. None of them said anything until Hasuharu broke out laughing.

"He…ha ha ha… Kyo…ha ha ha ha… h-h-he bit…ha ha ha ha ha Akito!" Haru breathed as he laughed and began to clutch his sides. Calming down until he was able to be understood, Haru stated, "The great god Akito bit by the cat Kyo. This is just too funny to be real." And then Haru had another fit of laughter.

"I'm really surprised that Kyo did that." Yuki joined in, his voice filled with surprise and then agreement. "Though I do have to hand it to him, it was a pretty gutsy move." Yuki chuckled.

Just then their attention turned back to Akito as little Kyo made a small whimper. Akito had regained composure and was now looking at little Kyo fiercely. A small knock came from the door as a woman's voice floated in. "Master Akito, Master Shigure, the cat's parents have return."

Little Kyo's eyes grew wide upon hearing this as a cruel smile formed on Akito's lips. Akito yelled "Bring them here!" before speaking cruelly towards little Kyo, "You'll regret what you did, monster."

"Yes master." The woman's voice replied in response as her footsteps echoed away.

Little Kyo's face turned from fear to panic as he stood up, ran and dropped down at Akito's feet, clutching the bottom of his robe. "Please don't tell mommy and daddy what I did! Please! I don't want daddy to send me away!"

Akito only laughed coldly as he tried to pushed little Kyo off of him. "You should have thought of that before you bit me!" Akito turned towards Shigure and yelled, "Get this thing off of me!"

Shigure began to help Akito and soon pried little Kyo off after several tugs. Although Shigure was now keeping distance between the two, little Kyo continued to reach out his hands towards Akito, sobbing.

Another knock came from the door as Kyo froze, silent in Shigure's arms while tears streamed freely down his face. The woman's voice filtered through saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Sohma are here. Would you like them to come in?"

Akito rushed towards the door, grabbing a chunk of little Kyo's orange hair as Shigure released him. Little Kyo screamed in pain as Akito slid open the door and held Kyo's face up as more tears fell.

Akito reached down as little Kyo struggled and slipped the dual colored beads from Kyo's wrist before dropping him down onto the wooden floor. Almost instantly little Kyo's body began to smoke and change into a grotesque beast. Aiko's scream reverberated against the hallway walls as Akito looked down with revulsion.

"That is the cat's true form." Akito declared with loathing. "I can't stand it. It smells disgusting. It is disgusting. This is your son. This is what you helped bring into this world." Akito continued while dropping little Kyo's beads besides him. "It's disgusting. I can't bear to look at it anymore." Akito added while wrinkling his nose and turning away, heading back into the room. The door was slammed shut as only an pokerfaced Shigure, an ashamed Seiji and a terrified Aiko were left in the hallway with a repulsive looking Kyo.

Kyo's father looked away disgusted and unable to look down anymore as Aiko continued to stand frozen in place, her screaming dying away, leaving only her mouth hung open and her eyes wide as humanly possible looking down at her son.

Tohru watched on with distressed eyes as Haru shielded Momiji in a hug to comfort the crying rabbit whilst Yuki shifted his eyes downward.

As little Kyo lifted his upper body, the others saw that he was no longer the naive orange-haired boy with light tanned skin but a darkly browned creature with sharp teeth and vast claws for hands and feet.

Little Kyo noticed his mother and reached out his left hand towards her which he immediately realized was different. Examining his body more, little Kyo began to touch his chest, then his legs before he began to panic. Looking back towards his mother for help, little Kyo began to cry which turned into a strange howl that only frightened Aiko more as she clung onto Seiji's body. Little Kyo reached out his claw again towards his parents as he sobbed but Aiko's loud scream again made little Kyo stop and lower his claw from the rejection.

The silence of the hall lingered for several seconds before a light pounding of feet captured Kyo's attention. A young boy around Shigure's age with black hair and solemn eyes walked closer until he was standing over little Kyo's hideous body. Kneeling down besides little Kyo, the boy picked up the dual- colored beads and began speaking.

"May I see your hand?"

Little Kyo's fierce eyes held fear as he studied the young man.

"I won't hurt you but I do need your right wrist."

Slowly little Kyo extended out his claw-like hand towards the boy as the boy began to slip the dual-colored beads back on.

"He'll be back to normal in a second, Mrs. Sohma." The young boy replied as he finished placing the beads back onto little Kyo's wrist.

There was a small poof and when the light reddish smoke cleared, a little naked three year old Kyo was curled tightly in a ball on the ground.

"Hatori, Akito will punish you for this…" Shigure stated disapprovingly.

"The only reason I'm here in the first place is because Akito called for me. How was I to know that this was Akito's doing? Knowing your tactics, since you're looking pretty smug standing there, it was easy for me to assume that you were the one who did this."

"Hmph, maybe I could have or maybe I couldn't." Shigure answered derisively before stepping around little Kyo's body. "But you shouldn't just assume, Hatori or else someday you might get hurt by assuming incorrectly." Shigure looked back and winked with a smirk before disappearing around the corner.

"Everything appears to be okay now. Just remember to leave the beads on." Hatori stated before heading into Akito's room and re-closing the door.

"What am I?" Little Kyo sobbed out loud as he looked up at his mother. Hesitantly Aiko kneeled down besides little Kyo, despite Seiji's protests. Softly she began patting Kyo's head as he cried. It was silent for several moments before Kyo coughed and looked up at his mother.

"Is… is daddy going to send me away?" Little Kyo hiccupped as tears began to fill and trickle slowly down Aiko's cheeks as she smiled weakly. "Of course not. I would never let that happen."

Little Kyo studied her face with uncertainty but Aiko continued smiling. "Come here and sit on mommy's lap."

Little Kyo moved closer as Aiko wrapped her arms around him and within that embrace Kyo transformed again but this time into a small kitten. "Don't worry. I'll always protect you and never let this happen again."

Tohru had tears falling down softly against her cheeks as Momiji, still in Haru's arms, pulled away a bit to watch the display of motherly affection. Yuki watched on too, with unreadable emotions as Haru displayed mixed feelings of both anger and sorrow.

"Poor Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered with sadness.

"Akito didn't always used to be like this. I don't know what happened but Akito was nice and normal when we first met. It was only a short time later that Akito seemed to change into someone more violent and cruel." Yuki explained as the others listened on with the exception of one who scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, you damn rat. You don't have any idea what I went through. Nobody does. They didn't have to face all the ridicule that I did…" Kyo's voice softened as he turned away from his former self being rocked by his mother. "Why is this happening? I know Akito has something to do with this but why? So that they can pity me…" Anger suddenly rose in Kyo's voice, "Dammit! I hate that. When I get out of here I'm going to kill whoever did this to me even if it was Akito."

"I don't want them to keep seeing my past or they'll find out too much. There has to be a way out of this." Kyo stated miserably as more anger filled his voice. "Dammit! But I can't do a damn thing if they can't even see me."

But the others just continued to watch as Seiji signed heavily and reluctantly reached down to helped his wife and child up.

"I knew he would disgrace us…" Seiji trailed as Aiko glared at him.

"Please be quiet," coldness never held in Aiko's voice before broke in. "Kyo's tired and I would like to go home."

Aiko, who was still holding a now-purring kitten, turned from her husband and began to lead the way out as Seiji followed behind silently. But everyone continued to look on, obscured from their view the emotional torture each childhood memory was bringing the Kyo they knew. The darken mist returned once again, ending the memory and unleashing another.


End file.
